


A Debt of Honor

by bachaboska



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Fake Trailer, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Nobleman Jan Skrzetuski saves the life of mad Cossack ataman Jurko Bohun. When their relationship stops being a secret Prince Jeremi decides to get rid of Bohun by sending him on a suicidal mission.





	A Debt of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music, nor boys (and the movie) are mines...if they were I'd be rich and I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
